<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flores esquecidas em sua homenagem by Liv_Carter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426343">Flores esquecidas em sua homenagem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter'>Liv_Carter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angustía, Divorce, Drama, Light Angst, Other, divorcio, separação</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentimentos conectados.<br/>Eles também morrem.</p>
<p>Murcham como flores esquecidas em um vaso bonito demais, que foi deixado de enfeite em um canto, como se apenas sua aparência pudesse salvar o conteúdo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flores esquecidas em sua homenagem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu amo Sasusaku mas não pude deixar de pensar por muito tempo no quanto a Sakura suportou sozinha segurando todas as pontas em nome do seu amor incondicional e do bem da vila.<br/>Essa é uma pequena fic centrada no dia em que ela percebe que não aguenta mais, apesar de ainda amá-lo.<br/>Foi sofrido escrever algo triste para um ship que amo tanto, mas eu gostei do resultado e espero que vocês, leitores que apreciam um bom angst, também gostem &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo céu brilhava, a lua e as estrelas pareciam ainda mais lindas hoje.<br/>Que ironia.<br/>Cada passo no caminho para casa parecia pequeno, cada pensamento de que no final, nada seria diferente, se expandia.<br/>Ela já lutava sem ele, adoecia e se curava sem ele, acordava e dormia sem ele. <br/>Criava uma filha sem ele.</p>
<p>Sentimentos conectados.<br/>Eles também morrem.</p>
<p>Murcham como flores esquecidas em um vaso bonito demais, que foi deixado de enfeite em um canto, como se apenas sua aparência pudesse salvar o conteúdo.</p>
<p>Não era mais suficiente.<br/>Ter tudo e não ter nada.<br/>Ela desejou tanto que fosse.</p>
<p>Algumas coisas mudariam na verdade, o nome e as roupas.<br/>Os rostos consternados e curiosos seriam iguais, apenas por um motivo diferente.<br/>Ela ponderou, por dias, noites, meses e anos.<br/>Seu sono tranquilo e sua paz haviam partido há muito.<br/>Mas hoje pareciam retornar, como se soubessem que agora haveria lar para eles.</p>
<p>A missão é o mais importante, a segurança de todos é o mais importante, a vida de um shinobi não o pertence.<br/>Mas isso não bastava mais, não existia justificativa.<br/>Ele poderia escrever mais, se importar mais.</p>
<p>Poderia usar seu poder único para ir até ela.<br/>Para que ela pudesse lhe olhar nos olhos depois de nove anos e dizer que era o fim.</p>
<p>Aquele com o poder de um deus entre os homens.<br/>Conhecedor dos jutsus mais poderosos. Temido por nações.<br/>Parecia conhecer todas as dimensões. Menos o caminho para a própria casa.</p>
<p>Antes de abrir a porta, ela contemplou o céu uma última vez.<br/>A lua estava realmente linda hoje.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigada a quem leu e dividiu essa dor comigo &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>